


Dry

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [148]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatooine must be an acquired taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry

“I think I have sand in my teeth.” Hobbie made a face and spat grit on the sandy ground. “Can I drive next time, or wear a helmet?”

Wes shrugged, not really paying attention. “Do you remember where Luke said he used to live? Pit of scum and boring is kinda vague when it comes to Tatooine.”

Hobbie snorted, “Too true. I think the next time Wedge asks for volunteers for a short mission to this planet I’m going to conveniently come down with the plague.” He glanced around the tan surroundings; tan ground, tan buildings, tan clothing on almost all of the people, and even tan paint on a lot of the vehicles. “I’m going to regret saying this, but I think I prefer jungle planets. They might be hot, and full of bugs, but at least I’m not dying of thirst all day.”

“Hmm. That reminds me; it must be time for a drink so that we don’t dry out.” Wes rubbed his chin, looking at the closest buildings and trying to read their signs. “See any place that won’t get us shot?”

“Both of us, or just you?” Hobbie smirked and pointed toward a cantina with a flashing multi-colored strobe light near the entry. “That one looks like it might cater to off-worlders.”

“Good, but if someone shoots me, I’m going to hold it against you later.” Wes strode forward, ignoring Hobbie’s long-suffering sigh.


End file.
